


Liberty's Dawn

by Nicky10193



Series: The Works of an Angel [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto III, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crime, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky10193/pseuds/Nicky10193
Summary: in 2001, Liberty City's crime rate has slighty increased over the years, two LCPD mammal officers struggles to set the record straight, battling the Zaibatsu and an unknown assasin, while a cunning supergenius launches his own crusade against the LCPD, FBI and the whole city(DISCLAMER!: This is a crossover fanfic with original characters, in my imagination, So all property belong to their respective owners, as always..)





	1. Give Liberty to Life

Liberty City, the so-called "worst city of America" place, and if you doubt that name, think again.

The crime rate in this city is where it got it's name, and the rate is above 76%, LCPD is struggling to keep the crime rate in check, with the SWAT and FBI enlisting in the crime struggles.

The crime struggle was therefore named "The Great Crime of 2001". by many, despite this, the city continues to live in peace, for now...

Outwhere in Portland, a police car is seen on a parking space, waiting on line.

inside the car are Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, Nick searching on his phone and Judy drinking her cup of afternoon coffee. "Just another day at the office..." as the fox gloats, the police bunny chuckles "A long day, to be in fact."

Nick puts down his phone on the dashboard. "the LCPD has their hands full these days, do you think?", "Yeah... But we struggling to keep the crime rate from skyrocketing, cuz if that happens, social collapse, you know that."

Nick gave one perplexed sigh. "Well, that hasn't happened yet, Carrots.", Judy's ears flop. "Of course.", Nick gently puts his hand on Judy's back, the bunny notices the hand, then turns her hand to the smiling fox, sharing his feelings.

The Fox and the Rabbit gave one smile at each other. "Sly fox, Dumb bunny", Just then, the dispatch radio calls, "Attention, units, We had a speeding person riding in a Kuruma around Harwood, car is red and man is wearing a white jacket."

after hearing the radio, Nick hands out a pair of sunglasses from the backseat, and sets them on, Judy readies the engine, and then heads off to Harwood.

The man driving the Kuruma, gave a sigh and puts his hand into a box near him, Just then, he sees the police car behind him, "Ah, Shit.", the man makes a quick chance to place the box under the seat before hitting the brake on the car.

The police car stops behind it, the two friends walks up to the car. "Sir, you were speeding around 95 MPH, you got anything to say?" the man exits the vehicle, "Yeah, do i get a ticket?", "Let us search your car."

Nick looks around in the car, and finds the black box. "Hey, don't touch that!", The fox did not listen and opened the box, flabbergasted to find that it's full of SPANK drugs, Judy pulls out her gun at the perplexed man, "Well, I'm going to jail, Right?"


	2. Case of L

Judy and Nick are now reporting to their chief, David Miles, an African-Amercian with a grey suit, about what they found. "SPANK has become a most used aspect in Liberty City, the suspect was travelling to Staunton to supply the drug." The chief explains

"Chief Miles, we interrogated the suspect, Kenneth Baker, about the drugs and he said that, there was a large black market in Shoreside, that he was planning to head to.", Miles gave a stare. "The suspect is now in custody, Hopps, and I am now assigning you and Wilde on a big case."

Nick and Judy are greatly perplexed at the assignment of the one case that every LCPD officer is faced with, "The Case of L, and you will be interrrogating Alexander Luthor Jr. "CEO of LexCorp." Judy questions. "Of course, Hopps, you will meet him tomorrow."

"Wait, you said we will be--" Nick is interrupted by the police chief. "Dismissed.", with great concern, the two exits out of the chief's office, as Nick and Judy walk to their car, Kenneth, released thanks to someone paying bail, walks out of the police station with the box. "the box is empty, Don't worry about it."

Baker heads into the car, turns on his engine. and heads off into the street, Judy's ears flop as she gave a sad sigh. "What are we gonna do?", "I don't know, Carrots.. come on, Let's go home." The unsure bunny heads into the car, with her Fox driving the car. as they head off to their apartment in Staunton. Judy gave a despondent expression on her face.

The two of friends stops by home, feeling like they're not ready for the big case, they change out their uniforms for citizen clothing and go down to ponder their lives in the living room, Nick turns his eyes on a glum-looking Judy, "Look, Judy. I know you're not ready for this.", The rabbit suddenly is in shock. "Not ready for this? I haven't been in a case like this before, Nick, I'm WAY more than not ready."

"Okay, Calm down." Nick tries to calm down Judy, the police bunny puts her head back, yelling a solid "Fuck!" as she puts her hands on her hand in stress, the fox is surprised that his bunny dropped the F-bomb as she lifts herself off the chair, walking upstairs to ponder as Nick felt guilty "Damn it. I need to keep her safe."

A few hours later, The sly fox goes up to find his bunny, seeing her in their bedroom, looking out of the city, Hearing the door open, Judy slowing turns her head to her fox, "Hey." was the only thing the sad rabbit could say at her remorseful fox. "Hey, I hope you're alright.","Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look, I know this case may be too much for you, but you can do this, i trust you." Judy is thankfully encouraged by what Nick said, "Thank you." Just soon as Nick and Judy work out their problems, there was a knocking at the door, Judy takes a few steps downstairs to the door.

The bunny takes a breath to calm her nerves, then puts her paw on the sliver handle and pulls the door open, finding out that it's Judy and Nick's old friend, FBI detective James Carter. "Hey." Judy returns the favor. "I heard that David assigned you on the case that everyone is faced." Nick feels disdain. "Uhh.. Yeah, we are indeed on the case. Anyways, how are you?"

The detective explains "Me and Rocco were investigating the Zaibatsu about the SPANK drugs. Another FBI agent, Haines, was keeping an eye on it's leader, Eno Ross, who was being supplied from an unknown party in this city." Judy cuts Carter short. "We gonna be meeting Luthor tomorrow."

"I think you know what he is up to." James boasts with encourage that Luthor is up to something.


End file.
